The present invention relates to a motor including electrical components such as a noise prevention element and a rotation detector.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-194063 describes an example of a motor including a yoke (housing) and an end bracket. The yoke accommodates an armature (rotor) in a rotatable manner. The end bracket closes an open end of the yoke. A noise prevention element such as a capacitor is arranged in the end bracket.
Recent motors have an increased number of electrical components. For example, in addition to the above-mentioned noise prevention element, an electronic component such as a rotation detector, which detects rotation or rotational speed as rotation information, may be arranged in a motor. An increase in the number of electrical components enlarges the motor. Accordingly, it is required that the layout of the electrical components be optimized to avoid enlargement of the motor, especially in the radial direction.